Somthing is wrong SIW
by Syndi Retro
Summary: When Annabeth returns to NYC form Greece after 13 years, Annabeth's son Luke and Percy's daughter Selena fall in love and start to go out with each other. what will happen when they find out that they are brother and sister. Rated T for swearingand more.
1. Intro

**SOMETHING is wrong**

**hay guys this is my new idea that I came up with I am going to give it a shot it ,might be better than my last hopfully**

**let us pray to thy lord Rick Riordan:**

**Thy lord I do not own your awesome stories and probably never will.**

**We give you our thanks for creating PJO and HoO**

**Amen**

**Chapter one:**

**Bad Memories**

Annabeth woke up from a bad dream about Percy. She had been having them a lot since she planned to move back to New York from Greece. It had been fun living with Luke **[NOT CALLASTAN, Annabeth has a son called Luke Chiron Chase]**. Over the last 13 years in Greece Luke had grown a lot. Well of course he has grown, he has lived there most of his life.

Anyway Annabeth missed America, camp half-blood and most of all Percy Jackson, her ex that technically didn't get dumped. Annabeth hadn't dated anybody since him because he was her only true love, she couldn't get him out of her mind. They were supposed to be leaving in a few hours to go where Luke would be attending Goode. Annabeth could hardly think about anything in NY without thinking about Percy, especially since Percy went to Goode, it's also where I spent my last year of high school.

She suddenly remembered the way he told him she was leaving.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hay Annabeth. What do you want to do today?" Percy asked_

"_Well Percy, there is something I need to tell you" She had said._

"_Yeah, What is it?"_

"_I have been offered a promotion a….." he cut me off_

"_That's great we could celebrate."_

"_Well I need to pack. The promotion involves me going to Greece and you know how much I like Greece"_

"_wha, no you can't leave me" he said almost crying._

"_I will try and keep in touch"_

"_What about Selena? What will I tell her when she grows up? Please Annabeth, you can't do this to me" He was crying now_

"_I'm sorry Percy. I have to take the promotion. Sombody has already replaced me in my old Position"_

Suddenly Annabeth was pulled out of her Flash back remembering that she had no place to stay "SHIT" she said rather loudly. She picked up the IPhone off the nightstand. She looked for the contact she hadn't used for a very long time.

**Hello?**

Hay Sally it's Annabeth

**Gods. I haven't heard from you in years….**

Yeah, sorry. I was wondering if you knew of any good hotels I can stay in for a few months until I find an apartment. And please don't tell Percy I'm coming back.

**Ok try this one**

**A/N- I hope this one it going to be better than B&B. any way Plz rate out of 10 in a review. I will wait for about 3 reveiws until I next update because I want to know if this story is wanted.**

**Try pushing that button down there**


	2. UH OHHH

**Hay guys I got a few reviews and all are posativeones:**

We'llBeSafeandSoundForever- Wow... seems awkward, but good plot and story anyway:) keep up the GREAT work:) check me out!

fireballer23- This is going to be hilarious! Update soon :)The summary cracked me up :)

Tratieluver14-the girl on fire- This story is great please update soon!

Kiransomers- :( annabeth would never leave percy though... still really good :)

**So here we go with chapter two**

**Chapter2:**

**New Kid**

**Selena A Jackson's POV**

I was dragged out of bed by dad at 6 in the morning. He told me to get dressed for school. I was dreading school since dad's Birthday. Well anyway I got up got dressed into purple strapless top and grey skinny jeans. I combed my hair (which is blonde and nothing like dads). I couldn't be bothered showering this morning, I could tell dad was in a bad mood so I hope he doesn't realise.

I went down the stairs ate breakfast and ran out the door. I forgot my backpack so I had to run back in to get it.

I hailed a taxi and went to pick up my friend and god sister, Samantha di Angelo **[its Thalia and Nico's daughter]. **We got to school about half past 7, so we had half an hour to watch for hot people. Finally the bell went and we headed to our homeroom. Suddenly a voice bellows through the speakers "Selena Jackson, please report to the office".

"looks like I'm in trouble I'll see you later Sam" I said as I ran off towards the office. I walked through the doors and as soon as I saw him my heart was thumping faster and louder. He looks like a mini copy of my dad, Raven hair, green eyes and same body build. I ran over towards him and said "hay, my names Selena Jackson what's yours?"

"Luke, Luke Chase" he said with a slightly Greek accent.

Luke's POV

I walked into the school about 7:57. My mom had tried to teach me to be precise but I was no good at it. The ADHD didn't help. Then when I got in the door the office worker asked me my name and then told me to wait here for my guide. Then the most Beautiful person walked into the office I could almost see my heart Jump out of my chest, this must be what they call love at first sight. "hay my names is Selena Jackson what's yours?" she said in the most beutifull voice I have ever heard

"Luke, Luke Chase" I said. Then she walked over to me and said "come on I'll show you to your locker" and grabbed my wrist.

When we get to my locker it was just a plain green locker. I unlocked it and saw a piece of paper stapled to a letter. Selena grabbed the paper and said "no way, you're in all of my classes. Even in higher Greek. Well that explains you slightly Greek accent". I nodded and said "I stayed in Greece, since I remember but my mom was American so I got most of my accent from her."

The day went like a blur, the next thing you know is I'm walking out of the door holding hands with Selena (she must like me to). Then she said bye and ran off to a Volkswagen Golf that looked like it had been made to look like a cool car and sprayed black with green racing stripes. Then I spotted Mom talking to a woman that was in a car with Samantha di Angelo. I walked over and said "hay mom"

The woman in the car looked speechless. When she came round she said to my mom "when are you going to tell Percy".

"I don't know when he decides to answer his phone, thanks for his house phone number. I will see you tomorrow Thalia"

"Bye Annabeth" she replied

"Who is Percy mom?" I asked.

"Best not if I tell you"

_-o0o-_

2 weeks later (selena had asked luke out the previous week after a week of flirting and holding hands)

Today I did the stupidest thing in the world. I asked Selena if she wanted to come round to my house.

When she arrived we went over and watched "Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides". What she said we could watc something I wanted to watch. Then my mom called us for dinner.

"So who is this that you and brought over?" she asked as she put a chip in her mouth

"This is Selena, Selena Jackson" I replied

She suddenly started to choke on the chip she had eaten. I jumped up from my seat and rushed to hit her back for her. When she stopped choking she announced "I have something I should have told you many years ago, about your dad. His name was Percy Jackson"

**OOOOHHHHHH CLIFFY what do think will happen next. Don't forget to review.**

**Try that button under neeth this arrow**

******  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>******  
><strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIIIIII<strong>**  
>IIIIII<strong>**  
>IIII<strong>**  
>II<strong>**  
>I<strong>


	3. Ouch that gotta hurt

**HAY GUYS. Soz about the late update. I have been busy with course choices and its so fucking hard especially when you don't want to drop one of the things you might end up needing for the job you want.**

**I AM SO F**KING STRESSED!**

**Anyway**

**I DON'T OWN THY LORDS STORY AND F**K I WISH I DID**

**Chapter3:**

**Reunion**

**Percy's pov**

It was about 6 when I got back from working in the candy store my mom used to work in. I walked in and called "Selena I am home" but there was no answer and so I suspected she was with this boyfriend that she spoke fondly of. I sat on the couch and turned it to "National Geographic" where it was showing a documentary about Killer Whales that I had seen about 100 times. The only reason I watch it is it reminds me of my true love and only love. The next thing I knew I was sleeping.

I had a dream about my dad talking to me and saying "be prepared, your life is about to change" and I tried to ask him how but my voice didn't work. Then I was woken by the doorbell.

I walked to the door and unlocked it and I saw Selena standing there with a raven haired boy with green eyes and a lady who was looking away, she had blonde hair and when she looked around I almost had a heart attack. But instead he just fainted and heard a voice say "I told you so"

**Annabeth's Pov**

Shit! I made him faint. As soon as he started falling backwards I leaped forwards to catch him and guide him down to the floor.

"DAD, ARE YOU OK" Selena shouted. She rushed forwards and kneelt y his side.

"Help me carry him to his room and then you two can go and watch a movie or something"

"But yo….." I said as I cut her off

"I looked after him for 2 weeks when he passed out after a battle with a minotaur" I said and regretted it as soon as it came out.

"WHAT BATTLED A MINOTAUR!" they both screamed.

"You remember how I told you that we met at that camp. Yeah well… it's Kind of a demigod camp" I said nervously.

"you never told me you were a demigod, mom" Luke said "Who was your parent?"

"Athena" I said "and Percy's was Poseidon"

Their mouths hung open. "Are you just going to stand there or help me get you dad to a bed?"

When they got to the Bed room Luke and Selena left me and I did something I thought I would never do again and snuggled up next to him and put my arms around him. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**Percy's POV (again)**

I woke up with a tuft of blonde hair in my face. I thought I was still dreaming so I pinched myself. "ouch" I shouted waking up the blonde.

"Percy! You're ok." Annabeth said and she wrapped her arms around me again.

"right so is this a dream or am I dead?"

"Percy? It's really me. Skin and bone."

My mouth just hung open. " I'm really sorry about leaving you Percy, I wasn't going to interfere with your life now, but I had to when Luke started dating Selena and….." I cut her off

"You had another child? And you never told me? What the fuck Annabe.." but it was her turn to interrupt me, but not with words but with a kiss and it wasn't like a peck but proper full on. Then I felt her tongue rubbing against my lips asking for access to my mouth, I let it in without hesitation and she deepened the kiss.

About a minute later the door burst open with Luke, Selena, Nico, Thalia and worst of all Athena. Shit! Shit, shit, shit. How the fuck am I supposed to explain this?

**Another cliffy **

**Lol thanx for reading guys soz if the next few are short cuz I don't have much time left after studying, doing HW and trying to choose my subjects. Hopfully it doesn't bring down the standards of my story. I also got another story idea but ill work on it at lunchtimes at my school library which will make it take longer.**

**Cya later guys**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER AT THE MOMENT

**soz guys if its taking to long to update. iv not cut it im just very busy at the moment. and i only have time to write in the library at school and its fucked up. I have saved the chapter so far on my laptop at home. So i cant write this story ATM but i can update my other one from school so, try the other one.**

**How to review for noobs**

**JUST PUSH THAT BUTTON!  
>\\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	5. Sorry Guys

**Hay Guys, Its Syndi Here (Used to be cheek309)**

**Yeah I'm Thinking this story isn't a very good start, so I'm wondering, Should I start a completely new story or just do a Rewrite of the story.**

**Please put your Option in a Review and I will hopefully have it up by next week, That is if I get enough Reviews telling me which one I should do**

**Thanks**

**~Syndi**


End file.
